Lancelot-Less
__FORCETOC__ Lancelot du Lac, formerly Lancelot-Less, is a knight and superhero of Halcyon City affiliated with the Knights of the Round Table. They are an alumnus of the Big Team, having left upon their taking command of the Halcyon chapter of the knightly order. Appearance Paragon/NPC After the fight with the Erlking and her realization of her true origin, Lancelot's left arm looks like it is made of glass. This also applies to their armour, when summoned. Despite this, the arm has the same strength and material properties it did before. This is an artifact of their having regenerated their body after losing their left arm. Future injuries will likely also be regenerated in glass if they happen. They look otherwise the same, if perhaps a bit more tired due to the workload of managing the Halcyon chapter with only Entantress as help. The red B sigil patch, that they used to wear to show their affiliation with the Big Team, has now had an embroidered gold border added to it by Elle, to denote their alumnus status. Season 3 Lancelot stands at a full 190cm or 6 foot 3 tall, having grown from the transformation when Nimue handed her her sword. They have long, golden hair that fades to a dark purple at the ends, the results of a creeping corruption that seems to have been defeated for now. She has pale skin with a generous spatter of freckles over her nose and cheeks, icy blue eyes with long eyelashes, and slightly pointed ears. In civilian life, they wear a mixture of medieval and modern fashion, though in all cases it tends to be formal, highly fashionable, and very expensive. She has been known to wear designer suits, noblewoman's dresses, fur cloaks, and waistcoats. They tend to wear their hair either braided or loose. They wear no makeup, but don't really need it. In combat, Lancelot wears the regalia of her station as a Knight of the Round Table; Reflective, almost pearlescent plate armour decorated with rubies and insciptions, edged with gold, along with a tunic and sleeves in the colours of house du Lac, with gold embroidery. A heavy purple cloak is decorated with the sigil of the house, a deer with a white hoof over a lake. Over the shoulders of the armour float two inscribed golden mirrors. She keeps her oathsword, Joyeaux, in a long purple scabbard at her side. The sword is long and thin, with an ornate golden hilt. Tied around the hilt with red thread is a golden charm given to them by Deirdre, their fiancee. Season 2 Lancelot is a tall girl in plain, servicable armour covered by the heraldic tabard of Camelot. She has long, straight, gleaming golden hair, cut short at the front to leave her eyes clear, and bright, pale blue eyes. Her skin is pale, with slightly flushed cheeks and lips and freckles. She attempts to look serious and commanding, as a knight should, but her eyes betray a tendency to laugh. Since learning more about what caused the elder Lancelot to go down the path he did, she has some barely perceptible bags under her eyes, and occasionally stares into the distance. She carries a long spear with the heraldic flag of Camelot, which she mostly keeps tied around the shaft to not get in the way. Powers Paragon/NPC Following Lancelot's realization of her true nature, she has the ability to move in between mirrors - and other reflective surfaces of sufficient size, such as the surface of a calm lake. Most of these lead to her sanctuary in the Joyous Gard castle in England. She can also use mirrors to regenerate in case of sufficient trauma, effectively creating a new body from the reflection. Whatever injuries were present upon regeneration will heal, but resemble glass afterwards. it is unknown whether they regain colour over time. The old body remains, dead. Season 3 Earning her sword gave Lancelot the powers of a Knight of the Round Table, specifically those of Lancelot's seat on it - but she doesn't yet have access to every power of that suite. Her sword, Joyeaux, is magical, having been forged by the fey Nimue herself, and can slash things from afar, projecting the slash forward at the target, as well as being able to cut through most types of material. They can summon Joyeaux at will. She appears as a shimmer in the air, like sunlight reflected off the surface of a lake, before solidifying in their hand. Joyeaux is a long hand-and-a-half sword, and they can wield her in one or two hands. Their armour is similarly imbued with magical properties, a gift from Nimue to protect her descendant. It can be summoned at will, growing out of her skin if necessary, and has the ability to reflect energy, whether it be projectiles or magic. The mirrors floating over her shoulders can move to deflect these back at their origin. Their ancestry grants Lancelot god-like beauty, a fey aspect to her appearance. Season 2 Having not yet completed her training and won her sword, Lancelot is still a squire and does not have the full powers of a Knight of the Round Table. She is, however, not quite powerless either, still being an elite soldier in Camelot's ranks, and having the honour of serving as flagbearer to the King (Though, as there has not been a battle in a while, she has never actually met him). She possesses the ability to project and redirect kinetic energy. She is most comfortable using this to enhance her strength and the capabilities of her equipment, but can use it to shield herself in a pinch, or even run on water by redirecting the energy into the water. She has learned to summon, dismiss, and pull her spear towards her after setting some steps into the older Lancelot's path. Similarly, she has learned to gain brief bursts of incredible speed. At the same time, however, her fighting style has become much more reckless, with collateral damage as a frequent side-effect. She possesses a hand mirror that at one point allowed her to see the actions of her future self. It lies dormant, and it is unknown whether it was ever magical at all, or the visions were simply given to her by the Lady of the Lake. Background Pre-Halcyon Lancelot was born and raised in Avalon, and trained from a young age to eventually become a Knight of the Round table. She distinguished herself often during her years as a squire, earning the praise of her teachers and often the scorn of her fellow students. The day she was chosen to carry the flag of Camelot was her greatest pride. Growing up, Lancelot changed gender expression now and then. They never really thought about it and though their fathers were supportive, they did not know how to help with this aspect of their child's identity. When Deirdre moved in next door, the older girl became Lancelot's best friend and greatest ally, helping them explore their identity and sometimes even using a little magic to help them out. During her years as a squire, Lancelot has seen a lot of action. Alongside their training, squires are often sent alongside their knights into battle. Lancelot was squire to Sir Safir of Esclabor, who was Knight-Commander of the nation's forces at the time. Under his command Elle has fought in battles against other humans, against werewolves and other creatures, and, notable, in the battle against a black dragon, one of the most haunting memories she has. It wasn't all bad, though; despite these scars, her life as a squire was good. She had many friends - Guinevere, Arthur, Morgan and Deirdre among them - and many relationships, including some of those. She flourished, and was recognized for it. She was expected to become a Knight younger than any in known memory, but it didn't happen. Merlin blocked her knighting. Eventually, though, he could stall no longer. As part of the final tests to become a full Knight, Lancelot was asked to make a pilgrimage to the Lake. There, after hours of prayer, a hand emerged from the lake holding an old rusted hand mirror; through it, she saw a vision of herself - her older self - in battle, slaughtering innocents. She begged the Lady to help her intervene, walked into the water, and stepped out of a mirror in Rhiannon's mansion in Halcyon City. Season 2 The mansion seemed abandoned as she emerged, and she started using the room as a base as she searched the unfamiliar city for signs of her older self. Her search often brought her to the park, where a woman called Shanelle Tickletock took pity on her and taught her some of how the modern world worked. During T-Day, Shanelle went missing. The day after T-Day, Elle fought a wave of GREY troops as they attacked the park. Together with Francesca and Riley, she managed to save the victims. Afterwards, Sir Galahad arrived with the police, recognized Lancelot, and blamed her for the attack; she was taken in for questioning before she could introduce herself to the rest of the team. During the Host attack on the Moon and, subsequently, the Halcyon City observatory, Elle distinguished herself by establishing relations with the underground Mole Kingdom and rallying a routed Mole Kingdom army to successfully defend their caverns. She helped defeat Dredful in the following battle. Lancelot joined Gwen, Parrot and Muse on a SPEAR/Big Team-led expedition to space, in retaliation to the Host attack on Earth. The three-weak expedition was a great success, with relations established with the Risganjans and Whitestar station succesfully liberated from Host control. Elle personally defeated Sherade during the latter fight. She also, however, was brought into contact with the elder Lancelot after attempting to fix Nimue, who was broken. Lancelot accused her of attempting to replace him and failing, and forced her to swear to take his place in Ferinon. She made a website, that she set up to announce her dedication to the opposition of GREY after its control of Halcyon City following the declaration of Martial Law. During this time, El switched to using they/them pronouns. They have since gone to Ferinon and made it out, against their own expectations, and established a relationship with Parrot. During the season finale of season 2, Elle finally earned her sword, Nimue appearing through a shimmering portal to hand it to her personally. Season 3 In season 3, Elle joined the ranks of the Knights of the Round Table. At the induction ceremony of Sledge to the League of Heroes, she met two of the current members of that order, sirs Galahad and Percival. After the League of Heroes offered the Big Team the chance to join their ranks, Elle accepted since her mentor Godspeed leads the organization, though she has some reservations. During the events of S3E07: S.P.E.A.R.HEAD, Elle led a Big Team expedition towards a suspicious meteor. It turned out to be a Risganjan invasion force, and Elle dethroned King Risganjan in ritual combat. The last months of Elle's time on the Big Team were eventful and stressful. During a date to the Big High prom, Parrot broke up with them due to their intentions to return to Avalon when possible. Their relationships with those closest to them grew strained, as Rhiannon closed off after the trauma of her journey to Old Montreal. Expedition to Avalon During this time, Elle continued to work with the Knights to assemble artifacts needed to reopen the gate to Avalon. The appearance of Morgan le Fay complicated matters, but they were eventually successful, and she joined the expedition towards her homeland. While there she met her fiancee, or the adult version of her, who seemed oddly cold towards her. After a confrontation, Deirdre fab Llyr revealed the truth: Elle was a copy of Lancelot, a construct made of mirrors by Nimue. The revelation shattered Elle's worldview and she fell into a deep depression, relying on her training and sense of duty to continue the mission, as well as Entantress' emotional support. The war with Morgana in Avalon gave her an outlet for her feelings, and though still very much shaken at the end, she had at least worked through her existential crisis. What remained was anger - at Nimue, for making her, and at her family, for what she perceived as a betrayal - and loss, of her future; she realized she could not return, and the clear image she had of what was in store for her could never be. Confrontation with Nimue In her last week as a member of the Big Team, Elle and Rhiannon confronted Nimue on the orders of the Summer Knight, who turned out to be the Erlking in disguise. Nimue, to protect herself, returned Elle to 'factory settings', making her look entirely of glass and compelling her to defend her. The Erlking used the opportunity to break the enchantment Nimue was using to protect herself from his influence, thereby corrupting her. They later confronted the corrupted Nimue again, during which Lancelot was injured in a fight with a Gally turned adult. In her anger, she broke past Gally and Nimue's defenses and tore the corruption out of her creator, before abandoning her body and creating a new one from her reflection. The two talked after Nimue was freed from the corruption. Nimue revealed that Elle was never meant to have thoughts, or a personality; she was made to be a vessel for Nimue herself, to allow her to watch over and train the young Gally. To her surprise, her new creation resisted her control, and lived a life of its own: it had a soul. After defeating the Erlking, Elle took some time off the Big Team to process everything that she had learned. She and Parrot got back together, the latter helping her find a new future for herself in Halfcyon, and she decided her time with the Team had come to an end; she would stay in Halcyon, as the new Knight-Captain of the Halcyon chapter of the Knights of the Round Table. She also left the League of Heroes. Command of the Halcyon Knights Though commander of the Halcyon knights in name, with the return of the other knights to Avalon Elle was essentially the only knight in Halcyon, and she quickly found herself overwhelmed with having to do both the regular hero work and the paperwork required for an organisation. She hired Lily, a former Big Team alumnus and fellow (honorary) knight on as secretary to help with the day-to-day running of the place. Much of the Halcyon HQ was retrofitted and redecorated, given that it now housed far less people than initially (and their needs were different), and during this time Elle took over stewardship of Shady Glen Manor as well. All told, she kept busy; which was not helped by the fact that immediately after her departure from the Big Team a teen Merlin appeared, 'asking' for her help. He has since dragged her across Europe on various nebulous quests, each supposedly world-threatening. Outfits PrideOutfit.PNG|2019 Halcyon Pride Parade ElleOutfit_Blobs.png|Casual 01 ElleOutfit_School.png|Casual 02 ElleOutfit_Tuxedo.png|Outfit for a date with G.A.I.A., featured in many holograms ElleOutfit_Squire.png|Squire/Flagbearer of Camelot ElleOutfit_Athletic.png|Athletic Wear ElleOutfit_Depression.png|Bad Day Clothes The Mirror Elle's arrival in Halcyon City, and the year 2018, was facilitated by an antique mirror in a forgotten room in Rhiannon's mansion. The mirror - a two and a half meter tall thing made of silver-backed glass, bound by ornately carved dark wood depicting lions, owls, and scrollwork reading Avalon - is reportedly a gift by this time's Deirdre. Since Elle's arrival the mirror has been dormant, and it has not allowed further passage to and from Elle's time and home despite her best efforts. It is unknown whether it was one-way, one-use, or whether it was, in fact, ever a portal at all. To Lancelot, this is a source of great anxiety and discomfort. Despite loving their life in Halcyon, they had never expected to stay, and being cut off from their family, friends, fiancee and old life causes her a great deal of stress. It has recently started to enkindle doubts in her mind as to whether any of those memories were ever real, and whether she is in fact Lancelot or a creation of Nimue's. The mirror currently stands in her room. Relationships Family [[Lancelot|'Lancelot']] Lancelot is her...self? Her older self? Her alternate self? It's complicated. Either way, he is everything she wanted to be and yet in every way she did not want to be it. She is determined to stop him. At the same time, she fears him more than anything. [[Gwendolyn du Lac|'Gwendolyn']] Gwen is her future daughter, and Elle feels protective of her. She's strong and righteous, and Elle is very proud. [[Morrigan|'Rhiannon']] Rhiannon is her best friend in Halcyon, and reminds her of Deirdre. She lives in her house, and she has been helping her a lot with adjusting. She's also... sort of her future niece? That's complicated. [[Nimue|'Nimue']] Nimue is a distant ancestor, the adoptive parent of the original Lancelot and progenitor of the du Lac line. Despite having no blood relation, the fey spirit's favour and possessiveness over her family imbues the line with fey properties. She is enigmatic, distant, yet protective over her line. Nimue's role in Avalonian society is that of smith of the Oathswords, the weapons that bind Knights to their service and give them their powers. Leodornach and Riodeam Leodornach and Riodeam du Lac are Lancelot's fathers, noblemen in Camelot who run a sizeable estate. Neither are combatants, though Riodeam, as the son of the previous Lancelot, had a brief career as an officer in the Camelot army. Fleur and Percival (Animals) Fleur and Percival are alien creatures that were adopted by Elle and Parrot at a pet shop in WhiteStar Station. The two call them 'catblobs', though the name of their actual species is unknown. They appear as two fist-sized amorphous blobs, one pure black with a white dot on the forehead and the other the inverse, with cat ears and a cat face. They can grow limbs as needed, and said limbs appear as shapeless pseudopods. They are mischievous and affectionate, and have a taste for "potatfish fillets", or chips. Fleur and Percival (People) Fleur and Percival are Gwendolyn's younger siblings, and thus Elle's future children. She is unaware of them. Friends Adria Though Elle and Adria were friends before, in recent weeks, following heartfelt conversations in the Big Team Base and the latter's start of a relationship with Elle's girlfriend, Alex, they have become much closer. Arthur Elle and Arthur grew up together, and went through squire training together. They are close friends, though it is sometimes hard when matters of state pop up; it can be straining on a friendship to know you will one day have to bow and swear fealty to the other. [[Freedo|'Freedo']] Freedo is incredibly knowledgeable about this world and its animals, and Elle hopes to learn much more from him. Of course, she knows half of what he says is bullshit, but it's amusing, so who cares, really. Rescue Rescue and Elle became friends after the events of the Season 2 Finale. Dominik Elle and Dominik have a friendship that blossomed from a strange sort of strained relationship. Having fought dragons before, and been trained to fight them wherever they find them, Elle was suspicious of the young man with draconic powers. Following a chase and rooftop confrontation, however, the two became friends. [[Hesperus|'Gabe']] Though Elle and Gabe are not close, they have a relationship built on mutual trust and understanding. Elle understands what it is like to struggle with a force within oneself that can feel outside of ones control, and helps Gabe when possible. Janice Goodplace Elle established a friendship with Janice after saving her from being endlessly rebooted. [[Shanelle Tickletock|'Shanelle Tickletock']] Shanelle is a surrogate mother-esque figure to Lancelot, having cared for the confused squire after their move to Halcyon. Jaime Though Lancelot and Jaime started off on the wrong foot after Ellen "Devil" Drummond revealed the latter having once attacked Gwendolyn, the two became friends after having a frank conversation about it afterward. School Friends Significant Others Deirdre .]] Deirdre, a trainee witch, is her childhood friend, and the most important person in her life that isn't in her life at the moment, being in a different world and 21 years in the past. Deirdre and Elle are engaged, though Elle wasn't aware the gesture (the tying of a charm on their spear with red string) meant that at the time. Parrot Alex is a good girlfriend. She's capable, funny, and has really nice shoulders. Elle has fallen for Alex much more than they had expected to. G.A.I.A GAIA - a S.P.E.A.R AI inhabiting a diplomatic spaceship - is so smart, so kind and patient, and their voice is *so* attractive. Elle and GAIA's relationship is fairly casual; the AI is busy and does not spend much time in Halcyon. Professional Relationships Sir Galahad Sir Galahad is, among the Knights of the Round Table, the one who Elle has dealt with the most (in this time). Their relationship is... strained, as on their first meeting, Galahad blamed them for a G.R.E.Y. attack, and got them detained by the Halcyon City Police Department. Elle has trouble reconciling her image of this Galahad with her friendship with his younger version back home, and overcompensates by being a bit of a brat to him. Sir Percival Sir Percival is another of the Knights of the Round Table. Sir Lamarack ' '''Sir Dindrane ' '''Merlin Given Merlin's treatment of Elle in the past, she is rather frightened of the old wizard. Godspeed Godspeed is Elle's mentor, of sorts. It is more of a supervisor situation, with Godspeed keeping an eye on Lancelot to ensure she doesn't go down the same path as her older self - and intervene if she does, along with most of the other heroes of Halcyon. In truth, Elle does not mind this, as it is why she sought out his help in the first place. Cyclone Lancelot has a great deal of respect for Cyclone as an older hero, and refers to him regularly as 'Sir Cyclone' (the logic being that anyone who orders around knights must be a knight themselves). The two aren't very close, however, and Elle assumes that Cyclone finds it awkward to be around her due to his friendship with the elder Lancelot. Morgan le Fay Morgan le Fay is the greatest foe Elle's Legacy has ever faced, and practically their nemesis. Journal Entries Season 2 Elle's journal from season 2 is in the form of letters sent (or intended to be sent) to Deirdre, her fiancee. Season 3 During season 3, Elle supplements her letters with official reports on sorties and events, as she was trained to do as a knight. Additional Scenes Season 2 * Getting (Re)Acquainted (October 14-15, 2018) * Space Jams (November 12-13, 2018) * HAIL & WELL MET, HEROES * Whitestar Shopping (November 28th, 2018) * Lexiconum Draconicum (December 20th, 2018) * Waiting For Father Christmas (December 25th, 2018) * Swordfight My Co-Mom In A Dennys Parking Lot (January 14th, 2019) * Safe Arbor (February 13th, 2019) Season 3 * Good Knight, Sweet Droid (March 13th, 2019) * Tea for Two (May 16th, 2019) * Space & Time (May 17th, 2019) Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Lancelot-Less Category:B-Verse Category:NPC